1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, more specifically to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method in which a virtual space image and a real space image are changed or combined for display when a user moves in the virtual space image, and an image processing program and a recording medium of the same.
2. Related Art
JP-A-H06-282371 discloses a virtual space desktop apparatus, in which a virtual space image of a book is displayed, a user (reader) turns a page of the displayed virtual book, and then the page of the book can be turned according to the user's motions.
However, the user cannot feel the textures of pages of the book by hand or finger in the above conventional apparatus; for example, the user cannot feel the touch when contacting with the edge of the page, or the reaction force when holding the book by hand or fingers, and thus the user feels odd.
Additionally, in turning the page of a book, it is the natural motion that the edge of the page of the book is sensed by finger touch and the page is caught and lifted by fingers to turn the page. However, the conventional apparatus cannot give the feel of the book to hand or finger. Thus, every time the page of the book is turned, the motions are needed that the user must look at the edge of the page of the book while moving the fingers there, requiring a lot of effort and time to turn the page of the book.
When a virtual image is superimposed on a real image and is displayed as a virtual space image, there is a problem that it is difficult for the user to know whether the image in the virtual space is real or virtual. In this case, when the user moves in the virtual space, real things become obstacles and dangerous to the user. On the other hand, movement to avoid hitting each virtual object is troublesome.
The object of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of changing a virtual space image and a real space image or combining them based on the speed of a user's point of gaze when a user moves in a virtual space, and an image processing program and a recording medium of the same.